Last Chance
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: Gantu snaps and does the last thing Stitch wants to happen. How will Stitch react to this murderous action?
1. Death

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own the list of characters shown in my profile**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Death**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

4 Years after the movie 'Lilo & Stitch'

**It was night…**

Lilo and Nanny were cleaning around the house…

"Where are you Stitch?"

Lilo yelled as she looked for him around the house

"We need you to clean the hard to reach places"

On the beach, Stitch was on his back staring at the stars

In Gantu's ship…

Gantu was furious and frustrated to see that Stitch always stops him from catching an experiment; he kept the rage on until he snapped… He picked up his blasters and headed somewhere

Stitch was on the beach just staring at the stars and moon,

'The stars…'

He thought as he stared at them

'I feel something's going to happen'

Stitch just stayed on the white, cold sand staring at the stars, after a while Stitch fell asleep.

At Lilo's house 5 minutes after Stitch fell asleep…

"Nani, have you seen Stitch?" 

"No I haven't"

"I wonder where he is"

The sound of a door breaking…

"AAAAAAAAAHH"

"Lilo!!!"

The sound of a blaster shooting multiple shots

The sounds of screaming of pain could be heard as the plasma shots were fired

10 minutes passed…

Stitch woke up with a big yawn

"I better get home before Lilo get's worried"

Stitch said to himself in Turian.

He got up and headed home.

It didn't took long before Stitch got a glimpse of the house to see it trashed

'Lilo'

The only thing that came up in Stitch's mind

Stitch entered the house and found it completely trashed 

Stitch couldn't believe it, he ran to David's house for help, he then ran around the house to find Lilo… 

He found Nani seriously injured and unconscious, he pulled her out of the house, David took her to the hospital and left Stitch in charge of Lilo.

Stitch re-entered the house and searched for Lilo

Stitch entered the kitchen, his eyes staring at horror at the scene that lay before him. 

Lilo, lying on her blood, seriously injured but alive. 

Lilo's body was covered in green, sticky fluid; plasma.

Stitch quickly rushed to her, raised her head a bit to prevent her from swallowing any of the harmful green chemical.

"…Stitch…"

Lilo said with a breaking voice

"I'm here Lilo" 

Stitch tried to calm her. But he had to be calm himself first; he couldn't get his eyes off of her gash in her side made by a plasma shot

"Who did this?"

Stitch asked Lilo

"G…Gan…tu"

She replied

Stitch gasped and widened his eyes

"The bastard"

He said to himself in Turian, he turned his back, he didn't wanted Lilo to see the anger in his eyes

Lilo grunted by the pain…

"Stitch…Don't ever forget about me"

With that said, she gave up

Stitch could hear her breath escaping. 

A thunder clapped and started raining.

"Lilo!"

Stitch screamed as he ran back to her

"Lilo! Lilo!!! Open your eyes!!!"

Stitch said while shaking Lilo 

…Lilo is dead

As soon as he noticed that, all of the happy memories he had with her started to flash before his eyes, the laughter, the smiles, all of the adventures he had with her to capture and find the place where all of the experiments belonged.

Stitch rested on Lilo's body and started crying, his fur was starting to get dirty by his tears and her blood

He looked at his paws filled with Lilo's blood and scolded himself

"If only I been here sooner!!! If I haven't fallen asleep in the beach!!!"

He cried all that he could.

After a while of crying, he got up with anger and tears in his eyes

"Lilo, I swear I'll avenge you."

He wiped off his tears and rushed out the door.

Stitch didn't care about the weather; he didn't care the rain washing off the blood and feelings of Lilo from his fur.

He rushed to Gantu's ship to get his revenge

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Revenge

**Alright, you guys asked for it.**

**By popular demand, chapter 2 has gotten more descriptive.**

**If you liked it the way it was, just say so and I'll change it back to the way it was.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own the list of characters shown in my profile**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

David took Nani to the hospital 

Stitch had other plans

On the way to Gantu's ship…

Stitch was furious; his O'hana was destroyed just like that.

"Gantu will pay, he must pay"

Stitch was fueled with anger

The rain felled like if the sky was crying for him, the thunders sounded like it screamed in pain for him

Stitch reached the ship. He rushed inside, not caring the thought that Gantu might be waiting for him prepared

Stitch found Gantu staring at the sky, Stitch was looking at him with fire in his eyes.

Gantu just laughed

"Look at you 6-2-6, your crying over something so weak. I say good riddance"

That got Stitch angrier

"Why Gantu? Tell me why! Why you did this!!!"  
Stitch's voice sounded broken, he didn't had the words to say it right, he just shouted it out.

Gantu just laughed again

"You always stopped me from completing my mission, to take all of the experiments to Hamsterviel"

Gantu closed his eyes and turned to Stitch, revealing a belt with lots of powerful plasma guns

"So I decided to take something that you treasured the most"

"SHUT UP!!! You crossed the line Gantu!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!"

Stitch screamed, then he fell on his knees, he couldn't beat the pain of his loss.

"Then I'll do you a favor, I'll help for you to be with them. Good riddance trog!"

Gantu said as he took out a plasma cannon

Stitch was still on his knees, Gantu aimed at Stitch and shot.

For Stitch, time seems to slowed down, the shot was about to make contact when…

'Stitch!'

Lilo's voice came out in his mind

Stitch woke up from his trauma state and dodged the shot

Gantu took out another gun and shot at Stitch.

Stitch dodged the shots, he got in close and punched Gantu

Gantu fell on the floor.

When Stitch got close, Gantu whipped out a powerful plasma cannon and fired, hitting Stitch

Stitch got up, his head started to bleed, but he didn't give up.

He leaped and punched Gantu again on the face, Gantu started to bleed too.

"You trog!"

Gantu punched Stitch back

He grabbed Gantu's punch, jumped and bit Gantu's arm

Gantu shaked Stitch off and shot him again with the plasma cannon

The shot hit Stitch's right arm severely injuring it, he lost the use of his right arm temporary

Gantu laughed 

"STUPID-HEAD!!!"

Stitch screamed as he jumped and scratched Gantu's face

He landed on his feet, but Gantu quickly turned and threw a gas grenade

Stitch couldn't see, Gantu put on a thermal goggle

He saw Stitch and charged at him, beating the living hell out of the little blue experiment

Stitch landed outside of the gas, Gantu threw a highly explosive grenade

It exploded, sending Stitch flying, he hit against the wall hard

Stitch was on the floor bleeding badly, Gantu picked him up

"This is the end for you 6-2-6"

With that said he pointed his powerful plasma cannon on Stitch

Stitch was barely conscious…

==== ==== ====

"Stitch, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up Stitch"

Stitch opened his eyes, he was in his bed

Lilo popped out of the door and said,

"C'mon Stitch, or we'll be late"

Stitch sighed with his hand on his head,

"Nothing but a dream"

He got out of bed and headed toward the living room

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STITCH!!!"

Everyone in the house screamed

Stitch was surprised, he lived with them for four years and they didn't threw him a birthday party

"Happy birthday Stitch"

Lilo said has she hugged her pet

"Wow, thanks everybody"  
Stitch said with tears in his eyes

But immediately as he said that, a bright light flashed.

The scene changed into a war zone, Stitch looked at his arms to see plasma guns on his hands

"What's going on?"

Stitch saw at the distance to see Gantu staring at him, and around him were the bodies of everyone Stitch loved and cared about

"No…What's happening?"

Stitch said in horror

"Die trog"

Said Gantu has he shot Stitch

Stitch closed his eyes, but he didn't felt any pain nor hit, he re-opened his eyes.

He was standing alone in a dark place, with nobody around, he sat on the floor as words were heard all around him

_…O'hana_

_Family…_

_…Maybe…I could…_

_…Does Stitch have to go into this ship? …_

_…This is my family…_

_Can Stitch say goodbye? …_

"STOP IT!!!"

Stitch screamed as he stands up

"Stitch?"

Stitch turned to see his family

"C'mon Stitch, wake up. Don't let that big dummy kill you too"

David encouraged him

"Wake up?"

Stitch questioned

"Yes, your unconscious state has left you in this dream. If you don't wake up Gantu will pull the trigger and…"

Lilo said

Stitch widened his eyes to see Lilo

"Even if I'm death, I'll always be with you"  
Lilo hugged Stitch one last time

Stitch closed his eyes and hugged her back

"Go get him Stitch!"  
Nani cheered

"Give him what he deserves!"

David cheered too

"……I will"

==== ==== ====

Stitch woke up and saw the gun

He moved quickly and scratched Gantu's hand, releasing him

Stitch landed on his feet, bleeding badly but alive

The fight has stopped, each fighter were bleeding,

Stitch and Gantu were worn out, Stitch fell on his knees tired.

Gantu pointed the plasma cannon at him,

"It seems I win you trog, big mistake to challenge me, that little girl would've been so embarrassed by you"

Stitch got up, and said with a mad voice

"Lilo, was a great child, she always believed in me…I WON'T LET HER DOWN!!!"

"Fine by me trog"

Gantu shot, Stitch jumped and dodged the shot.

He kicked Gantu and took a plasma gun.

Gantu punched Stitch sending him flying.

Stitch hit against a pointy object, giving him a major pain on his back,

He grunted while trying to get up,

Gantu aimed at Stitch,

"You lose trog"

Gantu shot.

Stitch shot at a gas pump, making a small explosion strong enough to send him flying to the left.

Stitch landed on his side in front of Gantu

"No, you lose…Stupid-head"

Stitch shot at Gantu, killing him.

The fight ended, Stitch came out victorious.

A bleeding Stitch looked around him and saw the mess, the black spots from plasma shots, and the blood from Gantu,

His fur was dirty by Gantu's and his own blood.

Stitch threw the plasma cannon from his hand and ran outside, he cried all the way to the beach.

Lilo was avenged, but he can't feel but notice if he was as low as Gantu when he killed him, that thought haunted him while he ran toward someplace where he can escape the pain he was feeling.

A root outside of the ground tripped Stitch; he felled face-first to the white, cold sand.

He didn't get up, he stayed on the sand and cried all night, his fur being covered by sand, the blood on his fur slowly was washed away by the pouring rain.

Stitch eventually fell asleep, all of his crying and the fight with Gantu worned him out.

The rain cried for him and the thunder screamed for him the whole night.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Sadness, guilt and a cleanse

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own the list of characters shown in my profile**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Sadness and guilt, the ultimate cleanse**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dawn…**

Stitch woke up somewhere but it wasn't the beach, he only remembers waking up very late and walked around the island…lost

He woke up on a roof. He looked around the familiar scene, wondering where he was.

Stitch prickled up his ears,

"Someone's crying"

He said to himself

Stitch crawled to the window of the house.

There she was, Myrtle, crying on her bed. 

"Dumb weird girl!"

"WHY!!!"  
She looked at a picture with Lilo in the background

"Why did you have to die?!"

She kept crying

"Who am I going to tease now? Huh? WHO!"

She stopped talking and continued crying.

Stitch was confused and sad, he didn't thought she actually cared for Lilo that much.

'If she's this sad, I can imagine her mom'

Stitch thought

He crawled to the living room from the ceiling, there he saw Myrtle's mother making breakfast, he was surprised that she wasn't crying, not even a tear.

"Myrtle! Breakfast!"

She set the breakfast on the table and sat down

"Well…Guess you're in a better place"

After saying that, she started crying too

Stitch couldn't help but to shed some tears

'This is my fault, if I headed home instead of falling asleep, none of this wouldn't have happened'

He thought as he exited the house quietly

'My ignorance has paid the ultimate price… I don't want to make this island suffer again'

Stitch walked toward the mountains, he looked back at the house he once called home,

"Goodbye"

He said as he turned his back and headed to the mountains.

**Somewhere at the top of a mountain…******

Stitch was looking below at the small village where he lives. He decided to make the mountain he's in his home, he didn't wanted to make the people below suffer again because of him.

'Lilo's death was my fault, I lost someone really important to me. I don't want that to happen again…'

Stitch thought to himself as he rested his head on the mountain's wall

"For someone who's supposed to be the ultimate fighter, you sure aren't acting like one"

Stitch almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone else talking to him, he turned back to see a faded image of himself wearing a dog collar and with his antennae, back spines and extra arms out.

"I'm hallucinating aren't I?"  
Stitch said as he got up on his feet

"I'm just your conscience; I can't take all of this guilt inside of us so I'm here to snap you out of it"

Stitch's conscience said to his shell

"How can you help? You and I are one, aren't we supposed to feel and do the same?"

Stitch questioned

"Not exactly, I'm supposed to act similar like your anger controller, but ever since you got into this rage, it's been hard for me to get to you"

"But…It's my fault, if I went home instead of snoozing at the beach…"

"That's your problem"

Stitch's conscience interrupted while pointing at his shell

"It wasn't your fault, Gantu snapped, you couldn't know that Gantu was going to do what he did"

"But…I felt that something bad was going to happen"

Stitch told his conscience

"You felt the same thing at Lilo's party when she invited Myrtle. But nothing bad happened didn't it?"

"Yea, I drank Nani's coffee and ruined the party!"

Stitch assured his conscience

"Everyone thought that was part of he party, that made her popular with parties, and they stopped calling her weird… Except Myrtle"

"Same thing"

Stitch said as he turned his back

His conscience sighed, and snapped his fingers.

Stitch's surroundings changed to white, they appeared inside Lilo's house, just a few minutes before Gantu attacked.

"Look"

Stitch's conscience pointed at the door.

Stitch entered through the door.

"Is that me?"

Stitch questioned

"Yep" "…3…2…1"

Gantu appeared and started firing, Stitch's feeling got flooded by horror as he saw himself fighting with Gantu.

Stitch won the battle, Lilo and Nani were saved.

Stitch looked at himself being hugged by Lilo and Nani, he shed some tears

"That was going to be me if I arrived in time?"

"Yes"

His conscience confirmed

"But…Look what happens a few weeks later if you saved her"

He snapped again his fingers and everything turned white. They appeared in the middle of a street.

"I know this place"

Stitch looked around

"Look before you cross"

His conscience said as he pointed to the other side of the street

Stitch saw himself and Lilo crossing the street with smiles on their faces, he heard the sound of a car driving maniacally fast.

"LOOK OUT!!!"

Stitch yelled

The car impacted on Lilo & Stitch, they were sent flying. 

Stitch watched in horror as he saw Lilo and himself being tossed like toys, after a few seconds the impacted Stitch opened his eyes and saw Lilo, with a few words, Lilo died.

The real Stitch watched with tears in his eyes, he turned to his conscience and grabbed him,

"What happened!!! Why didn't they heeded my warning!!! Why didn't that car stopped?!?!?!"

His conscience just looked at his crying shell

"The driver was drunk…and they can't see you nor hear you, you're like a ghost to them"

Stitch dropped his grip; he fell on his knees and started crying

"I'm sorry, but even if you saved Lilo yesterday, you would still lose her in a few weeks"

"But…I could've stopped this death too"

Stitch tried to convince his conscience

"Yes, you could. But nothing last forever. Humans age and they die of old age…Unlike us"

Those words cleared Stitch's mind, he widened his eyes, he turned to his conscience. He was facing the truth, Lilo would've died eventually

"Do you understand?"

Stitch turned back, staring at the floor,

"…Yes"

He got up and stared at his conscience

"Even if I saved Lilo from deaths that can be avoided, she had to die eventually"

"Exactly"

With that said he snapped his fingers again.

This time, everything disappeared, including Stitch and his conscience, Stitch only saw white, but he knew his conscience was listening

"Thank you"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
